Reconnections
by SylarandElle'slovechild
Summary: Elle stiffened and her eyes widened slightly. She knew that voice – hell, even after all this time, she’d recognize that husky drawl anywhere. Gabriel/Elle


Reconnections

**Rating: **NC-17

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Pairing(s): **Gabriel/Elle

**Chapter(s):** One Shot

**Warning(s): **Sexual Content

**Author's Note: **Completely AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes!!

Elle Bishop stood at the entrance of the packed hotel bar, switched her pink blackberry to her other ear and thanked god the chattering twit on the other end of her phone was hundreds of miles away. There was considerably less chance of throttling her that way.

God, save her from airheads. No, scratch that – save her from airheads on a power trip.

This was entirely her husbands' fault. She would never even be speaking to said airhead if not for him. Although truthfully, it hadn't taken much persuasion on his part. She truly liked his friend Luke; had since she met him and his wife at the casino her husband had invested in. But dealing with this twit on the phone was a challenge even for her. The woman simply had no business attempting to run a company without the steadying influence of her business partner.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ms. Smythe. I have no intention of issuing vague threats, I don't need to. You came to me, remember? We chose your company over Revlon as a favor to Kendall but if you can't get it together enough to make the deadline…" She shifted her phone in her hand slightly as she elbowed her way through the throngs of people to reach the bar. "…then you can explain to Luke why his wife's company is falling apart while she's on maternity leave with their twins." She terminated the call and slipped her phone back in her purse.

Running a well-manicured hand through her golden hair, she was careful not to undo the artfully placed waves that cascaded down her nearly bare back. She stepped up to the bar and returned the smile of the approaching bartender. She didn't come into the city often and hardly ever ventured into its nightlife but this was a special occasion. The bartender handed her a cosmopolitan with a wink and she murmured her thanks before taking a sip.

The drink slid down her throat and she closed her eyes in appreciation. Feeling her shoulders relax she sighed, opening her eyes and leaned back against the bar. It had been so long since she'd been back here, but it felt like just yesterday in some ways. The noise, the raucous tipsy crowd was the same. But she was different and yet, she was the same. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder; it was long now - just a few inches short of being waist length. She didn't think she'd ever had it this long before. In Odessa, she was forever cutting it.

Elle smiled ruefully at the thought of her old life and glanced down at the tiny scraps of glittering black material that barely constituted a dress, hugging her curves. It was a one of a kind, especially made for her and was worth thousands. She glanced down at the exquisitely cut diamond on her ring finger and contemplated slipping it off. She decided against it, she'd found the ring was a very ineffective deterrent in attracting male attention. Besides, it looked fabulous on her.

She wasn't in Manhattan very often and she had every intention of enjoying herself tonight. She took pride in her life, in the dreams she'd succeeded in making come true. A lot had changed since her days as 'The Company Girl' in Odessa. She was many miles and years removed from that life now. Time had matured her, balanced her and grounded her with responsibilities and expectations.

And in those years between then and now she had gotten married, settled down, and started a wildly successful business in the fashion industry. Most unbelievable to her some days was her quiet life of tranquility in Upper Nyack, New York. She was a different person these days.

But not here, here she was the same. There was something about the desperate anonymity of the Manhattan nightlife that brought back her inner Bad Blonde One.

And she loved it. Loved the pulsing beat of this city that permeated the very air that screamed Look at me, admire me, envy me and leave me the fuck alone all at the same time.

Here she wasn't the married business woman whose life was littered with predictability and heavy responsibilities. No, here she was Elle Bishop again. And she loved it, needed it, craved this once a year reminder of that girl with wild dreams and schemes. No husband at her elbow, no responsibilities to worry about, nothing but a drink in her hand and a hotel pass key in her purse.

She smiled over the rim of her glass as her gaze skimmed across the room. She was aware of the admiring glances being sent her way. She was a stunning sight and she knew it. Her confidence only added to her allure and her smile widened at the touch to her shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Elle looked down pointedly at the still full glass in her hand before raising her gaze back to the handsome stranger in an expensive business suit in front of her. He grinned sheepishly, running a hand through perfectly groomed blonde hair and settled against the bar next to her, "How about just some conversation, then?"

"Sure," she shrugged her tiny shoulders, the movement causing the thin material of the designer dress she wore to shift slightly. 'Uh…" he tore his eyes away from her chest and smiled at her. "I'm Nash, Miss….?"

She tilted her head, "Elle."

The blonde Adonis in front of her smiled charmingly, "It's a…" his voice trailed off as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance at something over her left shoulder.

"Well, well…Elle Bishop, it is you. Some things never change, I see. Still looking for trouble everywhere you go, huh?"

Elle stiffened and her eyes widened slightly. She knew that voice – hell, even after all this time, she'd recognize that husky drawl anywhere. She turned her head slowly, a small smile spreading across her face at the sight of the familiar man from her past standing before her.

"Gabriel Gray, as I live and breathe…what the hell are you doing here in Manhattan?" Vaguely, she was aware of the guy that had just been hitting on her making some inane comment, but she ignored him. Sylar flicked a dismissive glance at the man before settling his gaze back to her and she smiled. He still wore the casual aura of power and entitlement that she remembered from back in Costa Verde. He was still gorgeous, in fact he was better looking than she remembered and she wrinkled her nose in mild annoyance. Some men seemed to just get more appealing as they aged, it just didn't seem fair.

"Business." His curt tone spoke volumes and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Business?" she smirked, realization lighting her face. "Oh…family business, you mean."

He narrowed his eyes, "Is this really a coincidence, Elle?"

"Uh, rude much?" Elle huffed and flipped her hair out of her face with an annoyed scowl. "Nice to see you're as bad-mannered as ever. It's been years Sylar, get over yourself. I am not so hard up I need to go stalking you, thank you very much."

"How's Noah?" His words were light, but there was a slightly accusing tone to them. Elle shot him a perplexed glance.

"Huh?" she tilted her head at him in confusion, "Well, that's a weird segue if I ever heard one. Hey, are you stalking me and by the way – how's Noah these days?

"Yeah" he crossed his arms in front of him and stared down at her in suspicion, "Always the company girl, right Elle?"

Elle's eyes widened and she gave a short laugh of disbelief as realization hit her. Putting her glass down, she thrust her arms out wide and did a slow turn in front of him.

"Get real, Gray – does it look like I could possibly hide a gun anywhere in this outfit?"

"You're not hiding much of anything in that dress, Elle." His gaze roamed appreciatively over her body and he grinned. "Sorry about that – it's just, y'know."

She waved a dismissive hand, "Whatever – I'm not here looking for some sort of information for Noah."

"In that dress," he ran a gentle finger down the column of her throat, over her shoulder and under the thin strap of her dress with a knowing smirk, "I think it's pretty obvious exactly what you're looking for."

"Then you don't mind if we play catch up some other time," she picked up her drink and shot him a lazy smile, "so I can go back to looking for it?" His eyes burned hot and primitive as he placed a hand on either side her, effectively trapping her against the bar.

"I think you already found the trouble you're looking for Bishop." She stared up at him, her breath catching in her throat at the possessive gleam in his eyes. Her nipples tightened in awareness and as his eyes dropped down and then back up, the smug look in them told her he'd caught her body's involuntary reaction to him.

She glanced down briefly and raised an eyebrow at him. She ran a finger over the platinum band on his left hand, "You're married?"

He nodded, his mouth twisted into a wry grin. "Yeah, you'll never believe who I ended up with…"

"I don't care," she placed her hand over his mouth. "...who you ended up happily ever after with." She sucked in a sharp breath as Sylar slid his lips open just a fraction and drew the tip of her finger into his mouth. She nearly moaned at the sensation of the wet hot suction of his mouth and the promise of more to come that was glowing hotly in his eyes. She didn't give a damn about anything other than making sure he ended up in her tonight.

She licked her lips in anticipation and Sylar followed the movement with his eyes.

Damn, she was still so fucking hot.

"Thank you." She arched an eyebrow at him and he grinned as he realized the words had slipped out unbidden.

"Isn't this the part that you return the compliment?"

"Oh please," She scoffed and took a sip of her drink. "If you're looking to get your ego stroked, you're hitting on the wrong girl."

"Who said I'm hitting on you?"

She smirked and set her glass back down, "If you're not, then you need to step aside. I'm sure I can find someone here tonight without that pesky little streak of nobility that always seemed to slow you down."

"I don't think so. You came looking for trouble sweetheart, and I'm just the man," He closed his arms around and jerked her against him, an angry look in his eyes that did nothing but spread white hot heat and anticipation through her body. "I'm the only man to give it to you."

His mouth descended, taking advantage of her parted lips and Elle moaned, sinking into the powerful onslaught of his kiss. It wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced before with any other man. His tongue pushed into her mouth, teasing and probing and she moaned again. His arms wrapped tighter around her slender form with a fierce possessiveness, she was as incredible as he'd always known she'd be. Never had he felt anything so all-consuming, so fierce, and as passionate as the rush of emotions that threatened to envelope him at the touch of her lips, her body against his.

They pulled away finally and gasped for breath, their foreheads resting gently against each other. Elle heaved a breath and pulled her head back to stare up at him, wide-eyed. She'd known instinctively, he would still be able to ignite a fire in her with just a touch. Back in Costa Verde, they'd enjoyed a powerful attraction. Neither of them had ever hidden how attracted they were to each other.

But Costa Verde was a lifetime ago. And her inner bad blonde one had been awakened. It whispered to act on all the delicious fantasies she'd always entertained when it came to the brooding bad boy in front of her. Screw playing it safe – besides, who would ever know?

"A little sure of yourself, aren't you?" she rested her hands against his chest and licked her lips, the taste of him on her mouth shooting desire straight to the center of her.

"Elle, the minute we saw each other – we both knew there was no question that you would be mine tonight. This night has been waiting for us since Pineherst." His smile was smug and his eyes burned with promised passion and illicit thrills.

"How very arrogant –and presumptuous - of you." She leaned back slightly, "I'm surprised you didn't just club me over the head and drag me off to your cave." She lowered her voice mockingly, "Me – man, you –woman, woman mine."

He raised his brow at her, his expression cocky and knowing. "Something tells me you enjoy a little caveman in your man."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, so now you're my man?"

"For tonight, hell yes." He leaned in again and splayed the fingers of his hands on her back, pulling her closer. "The thing I always liked about you, Elle Bishop – was you went after what you wanted. No apologies, no regret..." he smiled, a slow heady seductive twitch of his lips that had the heat spreading through her body slip up to a near incendiary burn. "Don't tell me that's changed?"

She recognized a challenge when she heard one and the bad blonde one in her smiled victoriously. The bad boy side of him had always appealed to the equally bad side of her and Costa Verde was many miles away and years past, so why the hell not?

"Penthouse Suite." Sylar smiled at both her words and the passkey she pressed into his hand. He watched as she picked up her purse and made her way across the crowded hotel bar. Still as hotly beautiful and blatantly sexual as she'd been at the Company. Tonight was a million and one fantasies come to life where the tempting blonde was concerned.

Desire was pounding through him as he watched her. She stopped near the entry way and shot him a smoldering look over her shoulder that sent an electric current through his body and had his already hard dick throbbing painfully. He grinned and threw a fifty dollar bill down on the bar and took off after her. Something told him they'd be lucky to make it to her room.

He slipped into the private elevator that accessed the penthouse suite and waited until the doors slid closed before turning to her with a predatory smile.

"Someone's eager." Elle backed up with a smirk as he advanced on her with slow, deliberate steps. He stopped in front of her, placing his hands against the elevator walls on either side of her head and lowered his mouth to hers.

Their tongues clashed eagerly against each other and he slid his hands into her hair and tugged her closer. She molded her body against his and a low growl tore from his throat at the sensation.

He lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his hips, her breath coming in short quick pants as his fingers traced a path up thighs. She rocked against him, her small body thrusting against his with urgent need. He lifted his mouth from hers, trailing a wet path down to her neck.

Blunt teeth raked against her skin and she moaned at the sensation, her hands pulling at the material of his shirt. Shaking with anticipation, her fingers trembled as they worked on undoing his buttons. Finally she gave up and yanked at the offending material, giggling slightly as the shirt ripped and sent buttons flying.

"Hey." Sylar lifted his head from her neck and shot a rueful glance at his now destroyed shirt. "This is my wife's favorite shirt."

Elle shrugged carelessly, her fingers intent on stroking, caressing and exploring his exposed skin. "Tell her to buy you another one."

She threaded her fingers through his hair and yanked his head back down to hers and kissed him passionately. She fumbled with his zipper, yanking down his boxers and stroked him urgently. Realizing they weren't going to make it to her room this first time, he reached out blindly and hit the emergency stop button.

He didn't bother removing her dress. Just hiked it up around her waist and sucked in a breath. She wasn't wearing any panties. She broke away from his mouth and grinned at him. "I was hoping to get lucky tonight."

"I think I'm the lucky one." He returned her grin and kept his eyes locked on hers as his hand slipped between them. She moaned as his fingers stroked her and her eyes fluttered close at the sensation.

"Open your eyes – look at me." She mewled in protest as his fingers stilled and forced her eyes back open. Once she'd obeyed his command, he resumed stroking her intimate flesh. "You're so wet baby." He slipped one finger, then two inside of her. "You like that?" His thumb brushed against her sensitive clit and she moaned. Sylar leaned forward, his mouth against her ear.

"You're perfect, so fucking perfect." He growled out, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as she whimpered and resumed her urgent rhythmic stroking of his shaft. He plunged his fingers back in her, thrusting them as deeply as they could go inside her wet heat. Her grip on his dick tightened reflexively and he hissed in pleasure. He kept his fingers moving inside her, and pressed his palm firmly against her sensitive spot with every thrust.

"Gabriel." She panted his name both a plea and a curse on her lips as her inner muscles tightened around his fingers. He knew she was close, was on the verge of coming undone but he wanted – needed - to be inside her when she did.

"Gabriel." She whimpered in confusion and loss as his fingers slipped from inside of her. He lowered his mouth back to hers, tongue thrusting wildly in and out of her mouth and hoisted her easily up in the air. Their eyes connected again as he pressed her back against the elevator doors and spread her legs. She sank down on the hard length of him with a wet moan and wrapped her legs around him. It might have been an awkward position with any other woman but

Elle was so tiny; supporting her weight with his body took very little effort.

He bit back a groan at the sensation of her surrounding him as he filled her completely.

"Fuck Elle – fuck…so good."

She grunted in agreement and pumped her hips, sliding up and down on his cock urgently. She leaned into him, her mouth latching on to any part of him she could reach. Lips, teeth, tongue – they slid against his sweat-slickened skin with hungry desperation.

Sylar grit his teeth – she was un-fucking-believably good at this, he'd always prided himself on his control. But only minutes into losing himself in her body and he was already on the edge of out of control.

"Yeah…c'mon baby…fuck….Elle…come Elle…fuck, come baby – come."

He was babbling but he couldn't control the words flying out of his mouth. He could feel the pressure building wildly and he panted out harsh breaths as he fought off his coming orgasm.

Elle moaned, long and low her hips pitching wildly as she rode him. Fuck, he was perfect. Her moans turned to shrieks as his fingers slipped between them and stroked her urgently.

"Fuck. Yeah Gabriel…like that…fuck – so good…wanna fuck you forever….yeah...unh…unh..." The words flew out of her mouth as she felt her orgasm approaching hard and fast.

"Harder…. yeah, unhh - unhh...gonna…gonna...fuck – best I've ever had."

At her words, Sylar's arms tightened around her, his lips finding hers as he thrust harshly and buried himself completely in her. Elle tore her mouth from his, a scream ripping from her throat as she finally went over the edge, his name an unbroken chant on her lips. She clawed at his skin, marking him and he grunted as her nails raking his skin triggered his release. He pulsed inside her while Elle's walls clenched around him and he pressed his mouth to hers for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Elle sagged against him, her breath uneven and choppy as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Sylar pulled out of her with a groan and set her gently back on her feet. She pulled her dress down around her and wrinkled her nose at the sticky wetness of their mingled ejaculations that was coating her thighs. She so needed a shower.

The thought perked her up and she grinned at Sylar. "Let's go get in the shower – I'm all dirty."

"I like you dirty." Sylar returned her grin as he pulled his pants back on. He reached over and re-started the elevator with a push of the button.

Elle tilted her head and glanced up at the corner of the elevator with a small frown. "Think there video cameras in here?"

"You probably should have thought of that before you dragged me in here and took advantage of me." He laughed at her outraged squeal and dodged her playful swat. He glanced around then shrugged. "If there are – I'll have it taken care of by tomorrow."

He bent down to retrieve her purse from the floor and handed it to her. As the elevators slid open to the penthouse suite, he glanced ruefully at his ripped shirt. There was no use putting it back on now, ripped or not. He had a feeling they wouldn't have much use for clothes the rest of the night anyway.

THE NEXT MORNING….

The sound of incessant ringing roused Sylar from his deep sleep and he jerked awake with a soft curse. He blinked as he took in the expensive hotel room. He was disoriented for a minute until he glanced down and saw Elle sprawled naked against his chest. He reached for his phone on the nightstand next to him. He flipped it open with a soft groan as the caller id flashed. "Hi sweetheart."

Elle awoke to Sylar's whispered greeting into his phone and muffled a moan. Damn. Obviously reality was returning with a vengeance this morning. She pressed a soft kiss to Sylar's chest and moved to sit up.

"Hold on sweetie." He murmured and held the phone down for a second. He grabbed Elle's chin gently and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Elle -- Last night."

She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss and pulled back with a smile. "I know Gabriel – me too."

Vibrating music signaled the arrival of her reality and she gave him a rueful grin before grabbing her phone.

"Morning baby." She chirped brightly and flicked a glance at Sylar who had resumed his conversation. She sighed. Damn but he was a gorgeous man.

A sharp knock sounded a few minutes later and Sylar frowned at Elle. She shrugged and wandered into the bathroom to continue her conversation.

"Sweetheart – I need to go, someone's at the door." His face softened with a fond smile. "Love you too sweetie – be home soon."

Sylar swung out of the bed and pulled on his pants. Padding barefoot through the suite he reached the door and swung it open.

"Good Morning, Mr. Gray. Your wife said to be sure to have this delivered to you by 7am for your meeting. Breakfast will be up soon." The bellhop smiled at him and handed him a garment bag. Sylar handed him a generous tip and shut the door with a smile. Leave it to his wife to think of everything.

"Honey – is that breakfast?" Sylar turned at the sound of her voice and smiled at her wrapped in a thick terrycloth robe. He shook his head, "No – my suit." He tossed the bag on a nearby chair and gathered her to him. "Thanks for that by the way."

Elle smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his waist. She rose up on tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. "Happy Anniversary Gabriel."

"It sure was." He grinned down at her and she laughed.

It might seem odd to most people, how they always spent their anniversary. But it worked for them – meant something special to the both of them. Their yearly trip down memory lane at the hotel, the bar, the suite that they'd rediscovered each other after so much time – it was their way of reminding each other – and themselves – how far they'd come. How much they nearly missed out on, if not for a chance meeting in a Manhattan bar nearly ten years prior.

Costa Verde was home to their first time, but it was here in Manhattan that they'd finally found each other.

"As much as I'd like to stay for some more reminiscing..." Elle tugged out of his arms with a sigh. "Noah wants us home – and I quote – right this very second Mommy!"

Gabriel chuckled and grabbed the garment bag. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way to the shower. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Lexie said pretty much the same thing."

"I figured." Elle stripped off her robe with a smile and stepped into the shower. "Two kids – what the hell were we thinking?"

Gabriel joined her under the stream of water and grabbed her hands entwining them with his as he raised her arms above her head. He lowered his head as he pressed her against the shower wall. "I think we were thinking something along the lines of this…" He murmured softly before his lips descended to hers. As their kiss deepened, he pulled back slightly and stared intently into her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, wife." His voice was rough and Elle smiled softly at the emotion behind the words. "Happy Anniversary, husband."

THE END


End file.
